What is up with my life?
by Tenshi Amaya
Summary: Crescent Rain has found herself in a terrible situation and doesn't know anything but her name. and every night she has a strange reoccurring dream. when she meets a certain pirate captain she feels she knows him but in reality they never met.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So well this is my first story and I'm kinda new at this thing and am learning how to get everything right. Hopefully the process will be quick. Please leave all the comments you want and maybe a little advice.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece or any One Piece characters I only own my OC Crescent Rain.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Sorry Luffy, but this is where we part ways. I would hope to meet you again someday. Bye." The girl said as she started to disappear

"Rain! NO! Don't go, don't leave." The straw hatted captain said as he ran up to Rain just as she disappeared.

~...~

"Huh, what just happened? Probably another one of those strange dreams. I'm getting a lot of those dreams lately. Strange, strange indeed." Rain thought aloud as she woke up in the hot desert land she found herself in a few days ago. And the worst part is she has amnesia and all she can remember is her name. She had been traveling for three days in this heat and it has been driving her crazy. All she has is a blue short sleeved t-shirt black knee high boots and jeans with a white katana tied to her waist and she hasn't had any food in, well she doesn't know, but let's just say three days. So she really wants to find a town to rest in get some food and maybe find out who she is if possible. "Wait is that… I think it is. Finally a town." Rain said as she spotted buildings in the distance."Give me fooood!"

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. I know its very short but I'm hoping to make them longer. But I hope you still like it and feel free to rate, comment or review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any One Piece characters, just my OC Crescent Rain.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Once she reached the place she found out it was actually a city by the name of Nanohana and in the kingdom of Alabasta.

"What's this smell… food? At last I can finally eat." Rain said.

"So miss what would you like." The old man behind the counter asked her as she sat down at the counter.

"Well I'll have whatever you recommend." Rain replied. Just in the middle of her meal a muscular black haired man sitting two seats away from her suddenly collapsed while in a conversation with the owner. He was shirtless, wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, another belt with a large "A" on the silver buckle, a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim.

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Rain asked wondering what happened to the man.<p>

"I think he's dead." A man with a dark black mustache said. "The food couldn't be that bad." A man in green clothes said. "I think he's a traveler. He must have eaten a desert strawberry." The first man said. "What is a desert strawberry?" lots of people asked. Then as more people commented he suddenly got up and wiped his face with some lady's dress.

"Oh, sorry about that. I fell asleep." The mystery man said.

"You fell asleep?!" Everyone said. Then more talking yadda yadda yadda and then he fell asleep again.

"Are you kidding me? He just fell asleep. well that's strange." Rain commented.

* * *

><p>Then after he woke up again and finished his meal he asked the old man if he saw a pirate with a straw hat around.<p>

'A pirate with a straw hat. That sounds familiar.' Rain thought.

Then some muscular white-haired man smoking two cigars came in. He wore a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket. He also wore brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt, large military issue brown leather boots and a Jitte on his back.

"I'm impressed you're bold enough to eat out in public Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates Portgas D. Ace." The man said.

"Wh-Whitebeard?! The Whitebeard Pirates?!" The owner said.

"What is a famous, big-shot pirate doing in this country?" the white-haired man then asked.

"I'm searching for my little brother!" The man Ace replied.

* * *

><p>In the distance you could her someone shout "Give me food!" as Ace and the man had a staring contest.<p>

"So? What do you want from me?" Ace asked.

"To let me capture you quietly." The man said. "Nope. I think I'll pass."

"Yeah, I figured. I'm busy trying to find another pirate at the moment. To be honest, I have no interest in taking you in."

"Then just look the other way." Ace said.

"Can't." Just then smoke started to form around his wrists. "Not as long as I'm a marine and you're a pirate." The marine said.

"That's a bland reason. Let's have some fun." Ace said smirking.

"Gum-Gum…Rocket!" Just then a boy in a straw hat burst through the door and into the marine and sent him flying into Ace who were sent through the wall and Rain just watch laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was longer. Please review, fav or follow. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenshi Amaya: "So chapter 3 is finally done and from no on i hope to post my chapters each week but this week i will post 2 chapters because i didn't post any last week (because i was lazy). it will take awhile to develop Rain's character because she lost her memories and will a new and old personality. Now my friend Petrol who will do the disclaimer. Disclaimer please."**

**Petrol: "Disclaimer: Tenshi doesn't own One Piece or any One Piece characters (as much as she would like to) but she does own her OC Crescent Rain.(P.S. i am so awesome.)"**

**Tenshi Amaya: "and now you may read."**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"A food place! I finally found one! Now I can eat! I'm starving! Old guy! Food! Food! Food! On the double!" the kid with the straw hat said.

"uhh, you should probably run away while you can…" the owner said.

"How come?"

"You just sent a marine flying into the wall just now." Rain said stifling her giggles.

"huh? Who sent someone flying?" straw hat said.

"You did" Rain said.

"I did? Who went flying? So what's with all these holes? What a weird shop! Is this your hobby, old guy?" straw hat asked.

"You're the one who did it." Everyone said simultaneously.

"You're strange. I like you." Rain said.

"I like you too do you want to join my crew?" straw hat asked.

"sure." Rain said.'For some reason I have a strange sense of dav-ja-vu.'

* * *

><p>Suddenly Ace came out of the hole only to be pushed to the ground by the marine.<p>

"Straw hat!" he said "I've been looking for you, straw hat! So you did come to Alabasta!" the boy just stared at him eating food. "Quit eating!" straw hat just kept eating. Then suddenly he spat out the food he was eating.

"You're that smoky guy! What're you doing here?!" Straw hat said. "Hold it." then he stuffed all the food in his mouth and said. "Thank you for the meal!" and took off running. Rain then left and ran after straw hat.

* * *

><p>"So you're a pirate, pretty cool if you ask me. You should take a left here, oh and I never got your name. I'm Rain." Rain said to the straw hatted boy.<p>

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates." Luffy said. Suddenly a girl came charging at luffy taking out her sword but luffy just ran up the building. Smoker then turned into smoke and started chasing after luffy. Rain just kept running below luffy and smoker and then luffy fell just beside Rain into a pile of crates and whatnot.

"You ok luffy." Rain asked.

"Yeah come on." Luffy said as he started dragging Rain with him as the marines chased after them.

* * *

><p>"Heya! Zoro! Oh! Is that where you guys are?!" luffy said and ran off.<p>

"You idiot! Go get rid of them first!" the one luffy was talking to said.

"What're you doing?! Let's get back!" luffy said still dragging Rain.

"Yikes! Yikes! Here he comes!" luffy said as smoker emerged from the crowd of marines.

"He's such a pain." Rain said as smoker went to attack luffy. Then suddenly out of knower someone said.

"Heat Haze!" and fire engulfed the area stopping smoker's attack and when the fire died down it revealed…Ace.

"You, huh?" smoker said.

"Give it up." Ace said. "You may be smoke, but I'm fire. A fight between your power and mine would never end."

"Ace?!" luffy said.

"You haven't changed a bit, luffy." Ace said.

"Ace?! Is that you, Ace?! You ate a Devil Fruit?!" luffy said.

"Yep! The Flare-Flare Fruit!"

* * *

><p>"Just to clarify things for myself but what's a Devil Fruit?" Rain asked.<p>

"Devil Fruits are mystical fruits that can give the eater many different kinds of strange and interesting abilities, depending on the type of fruit. There are three different classes of devil fruits Paramecia, Zoan and Logia. The most common of the three classes, users of Paramecia class Devil Fruits gain superhuman physical abilities or traits. The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal. The rarest of the three Devil Fruit classes, users of Logia class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform themselves into an element." Ace explained. "Anyways, we can't chat like this! I'll catch up! You guys run! I'll hold these guys off! Go!"

"Let's go!" luffy said.

"But, luffy! Who is that guy?!" luffy's crew asked.

"He's my brother!" luffy said.

"Brother?!" everyone exclaimed.

'Aren't they forgetting about someone. Like me. Ah well doesn't matter.' Rain thought.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

**From now different people will do the disclaimer like petrol or luffy. Please review because it makes me happy.**

**and thank you Alynn-Aorels, Magic126, Morietachibana for following and favoriting my story and thank you QuirkyFox for **favoriting my story and the review and** Morietachibana thank you for your review. you guys are just the best.****  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenshi Amaya: "i didn't think i would get this chapter done already. anywho disclaimer away"**

**Petrol: "Disclaimer: Tenshi doesn't own One Piece or any One Piece characters but she does own her OC Crescent Rain."**

**Tenshi Amaya: "enjoy :P."**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Then we all stopped running to see smoke and fire clashing together.

"What in the world is happening?" the reindeer carrying a barrel said.

"it's a fight between flame and smoke?!" the long nosed boy said.

"he did say he ate the Flame-Flame Fruit." The man with the curly eye brows said.

"but luffy! Is it true that guy's your brother?!" the lady with orange hair said.

"yeah! His name's Ace!" luffy said.

"you having a brother isn't that surprising, but what's he doing on the Grand Line?!" the man with three katanas asked.

"Ace is a pirate! He left the island three years before me to find the One Piece!" luffy said.

"A-Anyways, let's hurry back to the ship! Let's escape before anyone comes after us!" the orange haired lady said and with that they took off running again. There was a split in the road so they went left but luffy went right because he was running backwards.

* * *

><p>"hurry and load the stuff! We're leaving right away!" the orange haired lady said giving out orders as they got to the ship. They were all running about the ship doing as they were told.<p>

"wow, this ship is nice." Rain said as she admired the ship. They all stopped what they were doing to look at the intruder.

"who are you and what are you doing here." the swordsman asked.

"oh, I'm Rain the new crewmember." Rain said with a smile.

"new crewmember?!" everyone said simultaneously.

"yeah luffy asked me to join when we met at the restaurant." Rain said.

"well we should have seen this coming. He is luffy after all. Anyway welcome to the crew, I'm Nami, the navigator of the crew." Nami said.

"oh Mellorine! Mellorine! Welcome to the crew I'm Sanji the ships cook." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"I'm captain Usopp welcome to the crew." The long nosed boy Usopp said.

"I thought luffy was the captain." Rain said confused.

"he is." Nami said.

"so is there two captains or something." Rain asked even more confused now.

"no Usopp just says stuff like that." Nami said and rain mouthed an 'oh'.

* * *

><p>"hi I'm Tony Tony Chopper the doctor of the ship." Chopped said trying to hide behind Nami but failing.<p>

"wait, wait wait wait wait, the reindeer talks!" Rain said just realising that now. "cool!"

"S-shut up, that doesn't make me happy." Chopper said looking as if he was really happy which he actually was.

"I'm Zoro that's all you need to know about me." The green haired swordsman said.

"I'm Vivi, I'm not actually apart of the crew though." The blue haired lady Vivi said.

"you just tagging along or something like that?" rain asked.

"well luffy is just helping me stop the rebellion here." Vivi said.

* * *

><p>"Oh cool." Rain said. "Wait I feel like we're forgetting something." Everyone went silent and then got an irritated look on their faces except Rain.<p>

"Not something, someone." Nami said

"That moron." Zoro said talking about their idiot of a captain. They decided to set sail without luffy because the marines new they were there and would check the harbor for their boat. They decided they would hide the ship in a cove that is close by and then look for luffy.

"Oh! There he is! It's luffy! I found luffy!" Nami said from the crow's nest.

"You did?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. That stupid face is definitely his… Huh?!" Sanji said.

"I'm back!" luffy said as he flew into Sanji and chopper.

"Sanji-san! Tony-kun!" Vivi said as she saw luffy, chopper and Sanji in a pile on the deck.

"Sorry 'bout that, Sanji, chopper!" luffy apologized.

Sanji shouted at luffy annoyed and shook him violently. Nami also scolded luffy and said that he should try and act like a captain sometime and luffy apologized. Then luffy started wondering were Ace was and then he realized that he left him at the shore.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**thank you QuirkyFox for the amazing review and keep them coming 'cause they give me inspiration. i hope you enjoy the chapter.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Tenshi Amaya: " please review because it fills my heart with rainbows. Anywho luffy disclaimer please."**

**Luffy: "Thinky, thinky. what's the disclaimer."**

**Tenshi: "It's in the script i gave you."**

**Luffy: "oh. hmm... I don't understand this."**

**Tenshi: "luffy you're holding it upside down." *turns script around* **

**Luffy: "oh, ok. Disclaimer: Tenshi doesn't own One Piece or any One Piece characters only her OC Crescent Rain. of course she doesn't own the One Piece because it's going to be mine."**

**Tenshi: "thank you luffy. and we all know you will be the pirate King. and now you can read."**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"I guess he'll be okay! Ace is strong!" luffy said.

"He's strong?" chopper asked.

"Yeah! He hadn't eaten the Flame-Flame Fruit a long time ago, but I still never beat him in a single fight! He's real strong, Ace is!" luffy said.

"There's a flesh-and-blood person you could never beat?!" Nami said.

"I guess the big brother of a monster is an even bigger monster…" Usopp said.

"That's right! I lost all the time! But I'd win now if we tried!" luffy said.

"Who… can win what now?!" ace said as he jumped up onto the railing of the ship.

"Oh! Ace! This is the crew I was talking about!" luffy said.

"Oh! Thank you all for talking care of my little brother!" ace said.

"Eh? Oh, not at all." Everyone but rain said.

"Well no need to thank me because I just joined." Rain said.

"Oh rain I didn't know you were here." Luffy said just noticing rain.

"Hi luffy" rain replied.

"So why are you here, Ace?" luffy asked.

"Huh? Didn't you get my message in Drum?" ace asked. "Ah, never mind. No biggie." He said as luffy shook his head. "Anyways I'm glad I saw you. I'm here for a silly little task. I figured I'd try to meet up with you. Luffy… will you come join the Whitebeard Pirate Crew? With your friends, too, of course."

"NO WAY." Luffy said.

"Ahahaha… just thought I'd ask." Ace said. "Whitebeard is the greatest pirate I've ever known. I want to make him the Pirate King… not you, luffy…!"

"That's okay! I'll just fight him!" luffy said.

"Why don't you come inside if you want to talk? I'll make same tea." Sanji said.

"Oh no, don't worry about me. This'll only take a minute." Ace said. Then ace told use that he through the marines of course with his Devil Fruit. Then he gave luffy something and said that having a brother like luffy makes him worry and asked them to take care of luffy. Then Ace said that he was here chasing down a pirate named 'Blackbeard' who used to be a part of the Whitebeard pirates but committed the worst crime on a pirate ship which was killing a crewmate. And because he was Ace's subordinate Ace has to kill him.

"The next time we meet… will be at the Pirates' Summit." Ace said to luffy as he took off.

"See you later!" luffy said. The others started asking what Ace gave luffy and luffy said that it was a scrap of paper and that Ace told him to hold on to it. Then Nami sowed it to the back of the ribbon on his hat. Then Vivi told us to wear coat because it was so hot in the desert that you will get sunburned. Then sanji got depressed because they had to put on the coats. Are next destination was Yuba.

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>

**may be a bit short but please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tenshi: well i haven't updated in along time. but to be fair i did have tests and stuff. but any way disclaimer.**

**Rain: do i have to.**

**Tenshi: yes **

**Rain: disclaimer: tenshi doesn't own one piece or any one piece characters just me her oc. oh that rhymed.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Look. This is a rough map of the area. And this is our destination! It's called 'yuba' we'll cross the sandora, then head out for it." Vivi said as she pointed it out on the map.

"And yuba is where the leader of the rebellion is." Zoro commented.

"So I just have to kick his ass, right?!" luffy exclaimed.

"Would you stop that?! I want to persuade the rebellion not to shed any more blood…!" Vivi said and everyone started getting ready for heading off to yuba.

* * *

><p><em> Meanwhile, somewhere else in Alabasta.<em>

"The 'plan' will begin at 7:00 am, two days from now. Have you made all the arrangements?" the man with the scar running across his face asked.

"Yes I have… 150 of the billions are on standby in Nanohana." The lady answered while sipping her wine.

"I called back Mr. 2 as well. It seems Mr. 3 wasn't caught." The man said.

"All officer agents will be meeting. Spiders café 8 o'clock tonight." The lady informed. Suddenly a man with a medium build and messy black hair came walking out of the shadows.

"Who're you. What do you want?" the man with the scar demanded.

"Oh pardon the intrusion. however I am not obliged to tell you my name but I am willing to help you out a little." The mystery man said.

"Go on." The man replied.

* * *

><p><em> Back to the strawhats.<em>

We arrived at some ruins of a town which at first luffy thought was yuba but turned out to be erumalu the green town. There Usopp got beat up by a kung-fu dugong that luffy then beat up and because they were so cute we wanted to keep them we had to leave them behind. Then vivi told us how erumalu became so dried up. Well that's the consequence of using the dance powder or mystery powder as luffy called it. We also found out that vivi's father was framed for using the dance powder. So because of what vivi told us luffy got fired up and we started moving.

As we were moving through the desert everyone but vivi started to complain about the heat.

"You know I've been wondering through the desert for three days and I'm still not used to it." I complained.

"Well it's not like you've live in the desert most of your life." Vivi said.

"Well I might have." I replayed sadly.

"What do you mean by that." Vivi asked.

"Well I've had amnesia since a few days ago." I answered.

"You have amnesia?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Pretty much" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>wow a new character, i didn't think i would introduce him so early. <strong>


End file.
